Songs from the Heart
by ko-i-shi-te-'ru
Summary: I have taken the liberty of putting our favorite characters in the age of the samurai. Note: they're all grown-up and they have no powers. Please read and review.


Songs from the Heart... 

The country village of Tomoeda woke up to the fresh morning sunlight. The people woke up to the sounds of the birds and the gentle waft of the morning breeze. The air hung with early dew and everything was peaceful.

The Kinomoto Dojo opened and Sakura breathed in the smell of the air. She covered her hair with a huge handkerchief and she began to sweep the front yard, wearing her kimono especially used for cleaning.

"Sakura, it's too early to do that!" a voice called out to her.

"But I _want_ to do this, Tomoyo," Sakura reasoned as she turned to her cousin. She smiled as she studied Tomoyo's morning face. Even with the ruffled hair, she still looked beautiful. "You have to stand up from there now and cook our breakfast. It's your turn," Sakura said.

"What?" Tomoyo cried, suddenly standing up. "Isn't it Meiling's turn?"

"It is. But I don't want to experience another attack of food poisoning!"

"Hey! That was an honest mistake!" a girlish voice cried. It was Meiling. She was apparently shaken awake by the mention of her name. She sat up and looked at Sakura. "I didn't know mussels are bad to eat when they don't open when cooked. I had a hard time prying them open!"

"Okay, Meiling, if you want to cook breakfast, go ahead," Sakura said.

"Cook breakfast?" Meiling asked. "Don't let me hinder you, Tomoyo. Go ahead."

Sakura and Tomoyo both laughed. If there was one thing Meiling doesn't like, it was to cook. She'd gladly do any chore just to escape that. Tomoyo set off to cook at once. Breakfast had to be ready before the master wakes up who is actually Sakura's older brother.

Soon, the whole dojo was filled with the smells of the delicious cooking of Tomoyo. Sakura stopped her sweeping to inhale it. Then, she saw a sturdy man going down the steps from the temple. She shielded her eyes from the sun and saw the face of the man. "Touya!" she cried. She dropped her broom and rushed towards her older brother, Touya.

"Sakura," Touya said with a smile.

"Touya, don't tell me you spent the whole night in the temple."

"I did."

"But it was freezing last night and the inside of the temple gets really cold, sometimes _too_ cold. And you didn't bring a blanket!"

Touya smiled at his sister's face. "I am sorry if I worried you. But, come, let's eat, I'm starving," he said. They began to walk but then Touya stopped. "Wait. Today is Meiling's turn?" he asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. Tomoyo took over for her."

"Oh. I'm safe, then." Sakura laughed as the two of them made their way to the dining room. They saw Tomoyo putting the last dish on the table and Meiling was already sitting at one side. They sat down and began to eat the delicious food.

The sun glared at a stranger walking across the busy road of Tomoeda Village. All the people stared at him and his samurai sword. He was a new face in town and new faces were often talked about. The stranger wore a large basket hat that covered his eyes from the view of on-lookers. He stopped in front a vegetable store and, keeping his head bent, he called the owner, who cautiously replied.

"Which way should I take to reach the Kinomoto Dojo?" the stranger asked.

"Why do you want to go to the dojo?" the storeowner asked back.

"I am not here to answer any of your busybody questions. I am here to fulfill a duty. Now, which way is to the Kinomoto Dojo?" the stranger repeated with force, clutching the handle of his sword.

The storeowner gulped and pointed to the direction of the dojo. "You walk straight ahead. Take a left by the bridge and then straight ahead again. The dojo is across a lone cherry tree," he said.

The stranger let go of his sword's handle and gave the storeowner a small bow. He then made his way to the Kinomoto Dojo.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were practicing their defense moves with their wooden swords inside the dojo. Touya was outside and practicing his moves with his samurai sword. He believed that to be able to be one with the sword was to practice with nature where every sight and sound can be seen and heard.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo practiced her defense moves, helped along by Meiling. She laughed as Tomoyo shouted at Meiling for moving too fast. Then, she stopped smiling as she felt a gust of wind that felt different. She stood up and closed her eyes. She felt the wind again and it felt so new to her. Tomoyo and Meiling were busy shouting at each other to notice. "Ssshh..." Sakura told them.

Tomoyo and Meiling both stopped and their expressions changed as well. Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side. "What do you think it is, Sakura?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I feel it outside."

"Touya!" Meiling suddenly cried. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in worry. The three of them ran outside the dojo and stopped abruptly as they saw Touya glaring at a stranger a few feet away, whose face was covered with a huge basket hat. He was hunched and his sword was a little way out of its scabbard.

"Touya..." Tomoyo started.

"Stay back, you three," Touya commanded firmly. He didn't take his eyes away from the stranger. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You are the Master of this dojo?" the stranger asked.

"Yes. And you are..."

The stranger took a bow and removed his basket hat. He then stood up and looked at Touya, his young, handsome face exposed. Touya inserted his sword back to its scabbard. His face was lit with a smile. "Syaoran!" he exclaimed in mixed shock and delight.

"Sensei!" Syaoran cried. Touya walked towards the young man and gave him a hug after which he ruffled his hair.

"Syaoran here was one of my best students in the art of sword-fighting," Touya proudly said as he looked at Syaoran with a brotherly twinkle in his eyes. "He came from Hong Kong."

"Hey, my mother's from there, too. I was actually born there, but father insisted we move here to uncle's dojo," Meiling said.

They were all sitting around the dining table. They were about to eat lunch. Tomoyo came in followed by Sakura, holding the dishes. Then, they sat around the table and started to eat. Meiling turned to Touya. "So, cousin, tell us more about your days in sword-fighting with Syaoran," he said.

"Well, I taught him everything father taught me about the sword, back in the old dojo I ran with Yukito in Takano. Then, of course, I went back here in Tomoeda after father died. Yukito took over and Syaoran left the old dojo, heading for Matsuzaka to study with Mikogami Tenzen, a very excellent swordsman. How did that go?" Touya asked, turning to Syaoran.

"Tenzen was very strict. He concentrated more on the movements of every muscle. It really helped me."

"That's good. I remember those days. You were so reckless. You never listened to a word I say and you kept swaying your sword like some lunatic."

Syaoran chuckled. He looked at the faces around him. Touya had introduced them earlier. There was Sakura, his sister and his cousins, Tomoyo and Meiling. He caught sight of Sakura and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"After lunch, there's what we call meditation time. We shall hear Sakura sing while playing her lute. You would enjoy hearing her, she has such a beautiful voice," Touya said.

"Touya..." Sakura said, shyly looking at Syaoran.

"What? I'm just saying it because I'm proud of it," Touya said, patting Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled and nodded.

After lunch, they all settled inside the dojo's meditation room in separate places. Only Syaoran and Touya were sitting side by side. Sakura sat on a stool in the center of the room, holding her lute. She began to pluck the strings and she sang a simple song that calms the feelings of those who hears it.

Syaoran listened and stared at Sakura. Touya tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "What brings you here?" he asked. "I meant to ask you before but I realized I didn't want you to answer it in front of the others. I knew it was something very important or else, you wouldn't leave Tenzen Dojo."

"Yukito sent me," Syaoran answered.

"Yukito?" Touya exclaimed lowly. "How come? How is he? How did he find you?"

"I don't know how he managed to find me, considering I only told _you_ about my plans of going to Matsuzaka. But he was there and he was wounded."

"Wounded? How badly?"

"Yukito is dead."

"Dead!" Touya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was dead! "Who did it to him?"

"A daimyo of the Otaguro Castle."

"How did you know?" Touya asked. Syaoran pulled out his samurai sword and skillfully placed the blade in front of Touya. "The blade of a normal samurai sword is smooth. The Otaguro sword has a chip-patterned blade. It shows in the wound cut by it. Yukito's wound was patterned with broken slashes," he said.

"What did he say to you?" Touya asked.

"He said to warn you that Seijuro is after you. I came here to save you and to take you away," Syaoran said.

"But my sister and my cousins—"

"We will have to leave them."

"No! I have a better plan. _I_ shall go alone. You stay here and explain it to them. You shall take care of them. I shall deal with Seijuro."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "But, Sensei, you can't deal with him alone. He has mastered every modern style possible."

"The old styles are just as good. I'm leaving tonight," Touya said decidedly.

Touya looked at the dojo one last time before leaving that night. He placed his basket hat on his head and began to walk away. When he was about to step out the dojo's entrance, he began to sense some strange movements. He closed his eyes and felt the gust of wind. A vision flashed in his mind: five pairs of fast footsteps.

His eyes snapped open. Then, he quickly ran away from the entrance and hid behind the bamboos. Five figures raced towards the dojo.

_Oh no,_ Touya thought.

He saw the figures about to enter the dojo when Syaoran's figure blocked their path. The scared faces of Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling were visible behind him. The five figures drew their swords and so did Syaoran.

Touya watched as Syaoran fought. He was using the Tomita Style, which was what Tenzen was famous for. It was the first time he ever Syaoran fight maturely since he became his student. He then thought that as a samurai master, he shouldn't let his student fight alone. He then, drew his sword and rushed towards the fight.

"Sensei, no!" Syaoran cried.

"Touya!" Sakura shouted.

Touya stood beside Syaoran. "Sensei—" Syaoran started.

"Don't talk now, Syaoran," Touya scolded. Then, he looked at the figures. "Come on, it's me you want. Why don't you come and get me?" he challenged.

The figures all chuckled. One of them spoke up. "Well, we _were _ordered to kill you. But it's not just you we want," he said. "We came here to get Kinomoto's daughter, too!"

A loud gasp was heard behind them. Touya couldn't believe it. "Sakura," he whispered.

"Now, we came here to get her and we _will_ leave with her," the figure continued. Then, he crouched, his hand on his sword handle and the others followed.

"Tomoyo, Meiling, take Sakura and go! NOW!" Touya shouted. The trio ran and they were followed by three of the figures that had escaped Syaoran and Touya. "Syaoran, follow them! Quick! Leave me here!" he commanded.

"But, sensei—"

"NOW!"

Syaoran ran and saw the three being crowded. He put back his sword in its scabbard and flicked it a little way out. Then, he crouched and pivoted his right ankle. The three attackers rushed towards him with full speed. Syaoran waited in his place until they had reached him and then—

One by one, the three attackers fell on the ground, dead and bleeding. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling all looked at him in awe. "Wait here. I'll go back and aid sensei," Syaoran told them.

But instead of waiting, the three followed. They returned to the front yard of the dojo but they weren't able to witness a bloody fight. The attackers were gone and they left Touya lying in front of the dojo...almost dead.

"Touya!" the three chorused shrilly. Sakura was first to reach him and he looked at her. Touya looked at Sakura's face and touched it. "Sakura..." he said.

"Touya—" Sakura sobbed.

"You have to leave...leave the dojo! Syaoran will take care of you. He will take you somewhere safe. Right, Syaoran?" Touya said. Syaoran nodded and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Tomoyo...Meiling...take care of the dojo. Always make—sure you performed the ritual in the temple..."

"Touya, can't we go with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, tears falling down her face.

"No. It's too dangerous. Do not worry... you will see each other again. Syaoran will make sure."

Touya turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, I should've told you this before. Father was once a daimyo at Otaguro Castle. He betrayed Seijuro's father, by disobeying an assassination order. It caused the death of the emperor. Now he seeks revenge in us. Be careful..." And with that, Touya's eyes closed, never to open again.

"Sakura, you make sure you come back here to see us," Tomoyo said, her voice cracking. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she stopped packing her clothes. She reached out and hugged her. Meiling entered the room and grabbed Sakura. "Take care. We will both miss you," she said.

"My heart will never leave the dojo," Sakura assured.

"Are you ready to go?" a voice asked. They all turned and saw Syaoran standing by the doorway. Sakura looked at him with her eyes red and her nose beet. "I don't think I can go," she sobbed.

Syaoran frowned and walked towards her. "I know it's hard. But I'll take care of you, as I promised Sensei. And I shall take you back here whenever there is a way. I promise," he said.

Tomoyo cried even harder and rushed to the kitchen, literally howling with grief. Meiling tried to stop the tears and turned to Syaoran. "Don't let anything bad happen to her. She means a lot to us," she said. Syaoran nodded. Then, he turned to Sakura. "If you want, we can leave at dawn," he suggested. "Then, you can spend the whole night with them."

"Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Thank you."

At dawn, before the first light, Syaoran and Sakura fled from the dojo. Sakura was holding her lute-case and a big packed lunch Tomoyo had prepared for them. Syaoran was holding her packed clothes on one hand and Sakura's hand on the other. He led her across the bridge so that they wouldn't have to go through the village-square and risk being talked about. They went through the woods and as they were walking across a path, they began to talk. "Where is it that we are heading?" Sakura asked.

"To Matsuzaka. We'll stay at Mikogami Dojo," Syaoran replied.

"How do we get there?"

"We'll walk a few miles to Ominato. From there, we'll take a boat to Matsuzaka." Sakura fell silent. Everything was so confusing. She could hardly believe she was walking with Syaoran, whom she met just the other night, bound for Matsuzaka and fleeing for dear life. She hugged her lute-case and began to cry. Everything flashed back to her. Her brother's death...the truth about their father...her death threat...and now she's leaving the dojo and her beloved Tomoyo and Meiling...

Syaoran looked at her and was shocked to see the tears. He stopped and looked at her. "Hey, don't cry," he said.

"I—can't—help—it. Everything is so—" Sakura burst into further tears. Syaoran led her underneath a cherry tree and told her to sit down. He did his very best to calm her, but Sakura wouldn't calm down. "Sakura, listen to me," he said firmly. Sakura looked at him. "Stop crying. I'm here. I will not leave you for _anything_. I'll take care of you and I will make sure that you will see Tomoyo and Meiling again. I promise. So please stop crying," he said.

"Really?" Sakura asked, sniffing.

"Really. So, get up now. If the daimyos catch us here, we're going to be in big trouble. The worst thing is when they send out the ninjas along with them."

Sakura nodded and smiled at Syaoran as he stood up and held out a hand to her. She took his hand and he helped her get up. Then, they began to walk towards Ominato. It was still a long way away and at times, Sakura gets tired and they had to stop.

Lunchtime came and they were still walking on the path. They sat underneath a tree and began to eat the lunch Tomoyo packed for them. Syaoran searched for a brook and got some water after making cups out of bamboo using his samurai sword. They started walking again. After another hour, Sakura was dead tired. She was awake till dawn from last night and she couldn't walk any longer. So, Syaoran carried her on his back the rest of the way.

After a few more minutes, they reached Ominato and quickly got on a boat bound for Matsuzaka. Syaoran noticed Sakura looking sadly at Tomoeda Village. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. He offered his hand and Sakura smiled. She held Syaoran's hand and softly leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

They reached Matsuzaka. Syaoran led the way to the dojo. People stared at them as they passed the village-square. "Syaoran, the people are staring at me," Sakura whispered.

"They're not staring at you, they're staring at me. They're probably wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing with a guy like me," Syaoran said. Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked at her. "Now that's more like it. If you laugh often, then my day's complete," he told her.

They reached the dojo. The students were all practicing outside the dojo. They were all surprised to see Syaoran accompanied by a girl.

Sakura got her first sight of Mikogami Tenzen as he ran towards them. "Syaoran! You're back! And who is this girl?" he asked.

"Master, I'm fulfilling a promise. My old sensei, Kinomoto Touya, died last night. Their dojo was attacked. The Otaguro assassins are after this girl."

"Another Kinomoto is dead?" Tenzen exclaimed in disbelief. "How come the Otaguro assassins are after this girl?"

"She's the daughter of Kinomoto."

"_You_ are Kinomoto's daughter? It is an honor," Tenzen said, bowing at her. Sakura smiled a bit confusedly.

"My plan was to let her stay here where she is safe," Syaoran said.

"Of course! She is _perfectly_ safe here."

Syaoran led Sakura inside after she had said thank you to Tenzen. He remained and talked with Tenzen for a few minutes and then went back to Sakura's side. A smiling woman with flowing black hair smiled at them. "I am Mikogami Osugi. I am Tenzen's wife," she said to Sakura. "Won't you come to the dining room? I know you two are exhausted. You can have your dinner ahead of everyone," she said kindly.

Soon, the two of them were seated across each other and between them was a table laden with food. They started eating at once and both sighed at the taste of Osugi's great cooking. Sakura nibbled on a rice cake. "What are your other plans?" she asked Syaoran.

"Well, we'll lie low here for a while. You're safe here. Then, when there's a chance to go back to Tomoeda, we'll grab it. It's only a few hours away."

"That's great. Thank you for everything."

"It's nothing, don't mention it," Syaoran said. "By the way, Tenzen wondered why you were carrying a lute. I said that you play it and you sing along. He said he wants to hear you after dinner in front of all the students and his wife."

"What? But—I'm a bit rusty—"

"You're not. You have the voice of an angel. Trust me."

Sakura blushed.

The people at Mikogami Dojo all sat on the floor as they waited for Sakura to enter and perform for them. They had placed a stool in front where she could sit. Sakura entered, followed by Syaoran and everyone stared at her. She sat on the stool. Syaoran squeezed her hand and gave her a wink. Sakura smiled and actually felt better. Her nerves had been racking her since Syaoran mentioned the requested performance.

Sakura plucked on her lute and began to sing. The whole atmosphere of the room suddenly changed. Everything became so peaceful...it was like magic. Everyone listened to Sakura's wonderful voice that seemed to calm everything. Her voice was so soft, and flowing and—and—it was so unexplainable that no one could understand.

Her song ended and every single one clapped and cheered. They asked for more songs until finally, Syaoran spoke that Sakura needed rest. She was tired from the long travel. They agreed to let her go with a promise that she would sing again the following day.

Syaoran led her to her room. Before entering, she turned to Syaoran and said thank you. "I told you, it's nothing," Syaoran repeated.

"What's nothing to you is everything to me. You took care of me, as you promised."

"Don't mention it. You just get a good sleep and tomorrow, I'll take you to town and show you around."

"All right, I'll sleep now. Good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Sakura smiled at him and closed her door.

Syaoran didn't go to his room to sleep. He went outside and walked along the corridor. He stopped in front of Sakura's closed window. He stood there and guarded her the whole night.

After breakfast the next morning, Syaoran took Sakura to town, as he promised. The village-square was the same as the one in Tomoeda, although it was larger. It was full of people, vendors, stores and everybody looked harried and busy. Here and there, laughter was heard, some angry shouts and crying. Sakura's face lightened up at the sight of the busy people. She saw an angry storeowner shouting at a hired boy. The frightened young man was shivering and he accidentally clobbered his boss' head with the board they were putting up. Sakura laughed at the sight of them.

"Do you see anything you want to have?" Syaoran asked. Emiko turned to him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Just point at anything you wish to have and I'll buy it."

"Thank you for the offer. But I don't need anything right now. I just want you to show me around." Syaoran nodded. They passed by a few stores and looked around. Syaoran noticed a new sign beside the old ones. It was about the upcoming Arts Festival.

"I forgot all about this," Syaoran said.

"What?"

"The Arts Festival. It's going to be held tomorrow. You'll love it. There will be dancing, singing, fireworks, food and different artists will perform on-the-spot works." Syaoran suddenly brightened. "Hey...wait a minute. Why don't _you_ sing in a part of the Festival program?"

"Are you serious? My nerves can't handle that!"

"Nonsense! You'll be great. I'll sign you up and you can't stop me." Syaoran ran towards the sign-up booth of the Festival Program Committee. Sakura ran after him. "Syaoran! No! Please!" she wailed.

Syaoran faced her with a smile. "I've done it," he informed.

"How _could_ you? I said I didn't want to do it!"

"Sakura, you have a beautiful voice. I can't let that go to waste. Besides, I want to hear you sing in public and then the people will all stare in awe at you and then I'll be proud of you."

Sakura blushed. She looked at Syaoran for a minute in silence. She frowned. "But, what if there were daimyos or ninjas around? They would recognize me," she reasoned.

Syaoran smiled. "That's the best part. No one outside the dojo will know it's you. You'll be wearing the traditional mask," he said. Sakura took a moment to think things over. Then, she smiled. "Okay. I'll do it for you," she said.

"Great!"

The next day, everybody in Matsuzaka was busy. The Arts Festival was going to be held that night. The Mikogami Dojo was very excited. They all wanted to hear Sakura sing in public. Osugi dressed her up with a beautifully patterned kimono. That kimono was a gift to Sakura from Syaoran. It was patterned with cherry blossoms and it was the simple color of yellow silk.

"You have such a face, Sakura," Osugi gushed as she fixed Sakura's hair. "It's like you've jumped right out of a fairy tale. Too bad no one will see it tonight. It will be sadly hidden behind a kabuki mask."

"Oh, but you know I have to wear it. Osugi, do you really think I can do this? I'm so nervous."

"Of course, you can, dear. And they will all _love_ you. Why, the way you sang last night, it completely swept me off my feet. You were so wonderful!"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, go on and do it. Syaoran is very excited over this."

At the mention of Syaoran's name, Sakura stirred and looked at Osugi. "Syaoran?" she asked. Osugi's face lit up and she knelt beside Sakura. "Yes. Why, I've never seen Syaoran make such a fuss over a girl. He's always the one who was aloof with the women. The young ladies of Matsuzaka call him a 'complete snob'," Osugi related.

"I can't imagine Syaoran to be a snob. He was always kind to me."

"That means there's something in you that made all the difference."

"What do you mean?"

Osugi smiled at Sakura and continued to arrange her hair into a Japanese knot. "You'll see, Sakura. There's something different. You'll see..."

"Syaoran, I—I can't do this... I'm so nervous!" Sakura wailed behind the kabuki mask as she sat on a stool at the backstage. She hugged her lute and closed her eyes. Syaoran knelt down beside her. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Sakura," he said in an assuring voice. "You'll do great, I can feel it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And besides, you're wearing a mask. If you make a mistake, no one will know it's you. Now, just take a deep breath and you'll feel better."

"Yes. Thanks."

"I'll go into the crowd now. I'll be watching you." With that, Syaoran gave Sakura's hand one last squeeze and stood up. Then, he started to walk away.

Now, Sakura was alone in the backstage along with other performers whom she didn't know. She waited for her turn. She hugged her lute and thought about everything. She couldn't believe she was actually going to get through with this. _What am I thinking? I can't do this_, she thought. She looked nervously around and she stood up. She was about to walk away when—

"Ah, there you are: The lute performer. You're up next. Go on." It was the director of the Festival Program. Sakura froze and her hands became cold. It was her turn!

Syaoran smiled as he saw Sakura walk onstage. The dress he bought for her suited her perfectly. It matched her silky skin. He watched as she sat on a stool and looked around nervously. Syaoran didn't know if she was looking at his direction but he waved a hand to calm her feelings. He nodded and Sakura smiled behind the mask. Then, she began to pluck her lute. It was a long intro and then, she opened her mouth and began to sing. All the talking in the crowd faded. Everyone became silent and stared at her. Syaoran watched in silence.

Suddenly, a gust of wind went through the crowd. Syaoran's eyes widened and he turned around. Something was different about that wind... he was sensing something...

Syaoran stood up and pushed through the crowd. He walked away from the stage and out the crowd. Nobody paid much attention to him since they were listening to Sakura. He was surprised Tenzen did not feel the weird wind. But then, Syaoran remembered that Tenzen never believed in the technique of being 'One with Nature'. He was more into practical and technical ways of fighting, especially with the sword. Touya, however, taught Syaoran to use his senses.

Syaoran closed his eyes and felt the gust of wind again. A vision flashed through his mind. Fast-moving, unfamiliar feet... and they were headed towards the stage!

Syaoran's eyes shot open. _No way!_ He thought. He turned towards the stage. There was Sakura, still singing. Then, he saw the dark figures. He began to run. He _has_ to reach Sakura! He nimbly jumped into the air and rushed to Sakura in the speed of light. _How did they know it's her? _He asked himself. _Syaoran, you fool! _

Sakura saw him and she stopped singing. The crowd began to complain. They wanted her to continue. Syaoran rushed to her, stepping lightly on some of the people's heads. Sakura stood up and she felt Syaoran grab her waist and take her away as daggers and arrows suddenly replaced her spot. The crowd gasped. Tenzen and his students took action.

"Syaoran—!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran ran away from the crowd, carrying her. Her mask dropped on the ground.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said, without looking at her. "I'll take care of you. Just hold on!" Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran faster and nimbly jumped onto the trees. Sakura looked as they jumped from tree to tree and closed her eyes in fear. She tightened her grip around his neck. She saw them. Dark figures were following.

Syaoran looked for a place to jump into and he saw the large sycamore tree. He jumped. But suddenly, dark figures rose from the tree. Syaoran stopped in mid-jump and took a left. There were dark figures there, too. He decided to land on the ground and run again. He ran through the thick woods. He was careful not to hurt Sakura as he ran carrying her in his arms. He couldn't reach his sword. She was blocking it.

He felt the dark figures gaining on them. He ran faster. His legs were hurting but he shouldn't stop. He must save Sakura! _Where to go?_ He thought frantically. Daggers and arrows followed them as well and he tried his best to avoid being hit. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the dark figures again. Syaoran was taking her deeper into the woods. A tree branch caught her lute...

Syaoran felt Sakura move. "My lute!" she cried. Syaoran hesitated. And then...

Sakura screamed. A dagger went through Syaoran left rib. He stumbled and fell. Sakura landed beside him. The dark figures surrounded them. They grabbed Sakura and she screamed his name as she cried. They were taking her away. That was Syaoran's last thought before everything turned pitch black.

"Poor Sakura..." a voice sobbed. "What can we do?"

"We have captured one of them. The others were killed. We will get answers from the fellow. I'll be questioning him."

Voices played around Syaoran's ears. He opened his eyes and saw a blinding flash of light. He tried to sit up but it hurts. "Syaoran! You're awake! Oh, thank goodness!" He recognized the sobbing voice as Osugi's. He saw her knelt beside him along with Tenzen. He tried to remember what had happened. Then, it hit him.

"Sakura!" he cried, suddenly sitting up. "AHH!" He grabbed his left rib. It was hurting so badly. He remembered being stabbed by a dagger. And Sakura... she was taken away. He put both hands on his face and ran them through his hair. "I have to get Sakura back," he said with determination. He started to stand up. He was limping but he didn't care.

"Stop, Syaoran! You can't fight them like this! You're too weak!" Tenzen exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Syaoran shouted. "I promised her, Master. I promised her that I would take care of her! And I failed! I just _have_ to save her."

Osugi frowned and held Tenzen's arm as she looked beseechingly up at him. Tenzen sighed helplessly. "All right. Go!" he permitted. "But calm down first. We'll be questioning one of the ninjas we caught."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You caught a ninja?" he asked.

"Yes. He's been here since last night. He's heavily guarded. If you want to question him, come with me."

Syaoran limped behind Tenzen as he led him to the room where they held the ninja hostage. It was the dojo's Torture Room. It wasn't often used. Tenzen had it made especially for times such as what was happening. A huge pole was standing in the center of the room stuck on the ceiling and the floor. There, the ninja was bound tightly. He looked up and saw them.

"What is Seijuro going to do with Sakura?" Syaoran asked immediately.

"I don't know—AHH!" The ninja cried out as Syaoran sent a fist across his face. Tenzen was shocked to see such action from Syaoran but he didn't say a word. Syaoran's eyes were intense and fiery. "What is Seijuro going to do with Sakura?" he repeated.

"I told you I don't know!" the ninja exclaimed. "But I do know _one_ thing!" he replied frantically as Syaoran raised another threatening fist.

The ninja looked at Syaoran. "He said he was going to lock her up in a cold dungeon for three days without food but just water. After which, he's going to send her to the Torture Chamber but much worse than this one. Compared to Otaguro Torture Chamber, this will look like a nice room indeed," he said. And then, he started to laugh. "That girl is in for a rough time with Seijuro."

Syaoran balled his fist and sent a punch towards the pole and it cracked. The ninja stopped laughing. The crack was right above his head. Syaoran straightened up. "I missed," he said casually. "Or else that would probably have been your _head_ cracking." Then, he left the room and started on a journey towards Otaguro Castle after preparing his weapons.

"You have a beautiful face," Seijuro whispered in Sakura's ear as he traced a finger on her cheek. Sakura pulled away. "Stop it!" she shouted. Seijuro chuckled. "You have to learn to be a bit polite or I'll forget to be kind," he said in the form of a threat.

"Go ahead then!" Sakura shot at him.

"Such a brave young woman is Kinomoto's daughter, is she not, my ninjas?" Seijuro asked, turning to his ninjas who guarded his door. They were in his room. He turned back to Sakura. "Unless you learn to be polite, there's a good chance that I'll change my mind and send you to the Torture Chamber right away," he said.

Sakura glared at him. Seijuro's devious smile disappeared. He grabbed Sakura's chin tightly. "And you don't know how much I _want_ to do that, Miss Kinomoto," he said.

Seijuro let go of her chin with such force that Sakura's head snapped on her left shoulder. She faced Seijuro. "What's holding you up?" she cried.

"A young samurai... he's the one responsible for my delay. And he has to pay the price," Seijuro replied.

"It's me you want! Leave him out of this!"

"But I want him, too, Sakura. Not like yours, with all your love and caring. Me, I want him to experience hell even before the last breath goes out of his system!" Seijuro said menacingly. "And I know he'll be here anytime soon. It's so easy to manipulate those who are in-love. You know exactly what will lure them into your hands. But for the meantime, I am not so cruel. I'll let you have your rest. I prepared an especially cold dungeon for your resting purposes and there you will wait till lover boy comes. Don't worry. I'll let you two see each other before the torturing starts. Ninjas, take her away!"

"NOOO!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran looked at Otaguro Castle behind some bushes. He studied the exterior to find a way to get in without being seen. It wasn't easy. He looked up at the castle again. _Sakura, I'm here. I'll save you_, he thought.

He rushed towards the castle gate and looked at the walls. It was too high for him to jump. He looked back and saw the trees. He readied himself and rushed towards the trees with full force. He jumped and bounced on a branch. And he made it over the wall. He quickly hid in the shadows. He saw ninjas guarding the top towers and daimyos on the level ground with him. He nimbly ran through the darkest side of the castle grounds.

He made his way to the dungeon windows. He knew Sakura was there. He looked at every dungeon. There were persons there but no Sakura on the first ones. But when he looked at the last one...

There she was, hugging herself, deliberately freezing in the cold dungeon. Syaoran was about to call her when the door was opened. "You!" a ninja cried, pointing at Sakura. "Seijuro wants you in his room." The two ninjas grabbed Sakura as she struggled and cried out.

Syaoran couldn't stand it any longer. He _has_ to go to her! No matter what...

Sakura was dragged into Seijuro's room again. But this time, she wasn't tied up. She stood there across the room and facing him. "What do you want now?" she asked.

"It seems the young samurai has arrived in the castle. But I gave explicit orders not to attack him or even attempt to kill him. I want him to find my room and see us here before I send the order to seize him," Seijuro informed very smugly.

"Don't underestimate him. He can beat you anytime with the sword," Sakura said.

Seijuro laughed. "Ha! The boy is no match for me," he said.

"Prove it to me, then. Fight him. You are such a coward. You prefer to torture than fight for yourself. What satisfaction is in there? The satisfaction of _not_ shedding blood and watching servants revenge for you? Why, Lord Otaguro, you are no better compared to a child."

Seijuro pulled out his sword and pointed it at Sakura's throat while she stood stately and unmoved. He glared at her, his breath seething through his mouth like an angry bull. Then, he brought his sword back into its scabbard. "All right. I'll prove it you. I _am_ a person who kindly executes last requests. When he comes, there will be no one else left here but him, you and me," he said.

"No need to wait," a voice said.

Sakura's face brightened. "Syaoran!" she cried. She attempted to run to him but a sword suddenly blocked her way. Seijuro gripped the sword even tighter. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he said.

"Let her go, Seijuro. Don't be a coward and fight me."

"You have a lot of nerve, kid. But I'll give you your request." Seijuro brought his sword back into its scabbard and pushed it a little way out. He leaned sideways and pivoted his left foot. Syaoran did the same.

"Sakura, stay aside," Syaoran told her. Sakura nodded, stepped backwards and stood against the wall.

The two samurais glared at each other. Each one waited for the other one to start. Seijuro leaned farther and ran towards Syaoran who just stood there and waited. Seijuro delivered an attack and Syaoran quickly blocked it. It stayed that way for a few tense minutes. Syaoran studied Seijuro's moves in an instant and then, he stopped his defense. He started to attack and Seijuro was shocked. His eyes wide, Seijuro backed away as Syaoran swiped his sword at him. Syaoran's sword scratched Seijuro's left shoulder, causing it to bleed freely.

"You are better than I expected, young Syaoran," Seijuro said. "But this time, I will _show_ you who's the best!"

The two samurais went on fighting. Syaoran received minor bruises and so did Seijuro. Sakura watched nervously. She gasped as Seijuro nearly stabbed Syaoran's chest but luckily, Syaoran was able to block it. She continued to watch. Then, she saw Seijuro grab a vase. He threw it at Syaoran. He was hit on the head. Syaoran stumbled. Seijuro attacked.

"NOOO!" Sakura cried. She grabbed a vase, too and sent it flying towards Seijuro's head. It hit him and Seijuro began to wobble like he was drunk. Syaoran regained his composure. He grabbed his sword and held it up just as Seijuro fell towards him. By accident, Seijuro was stabbed by Syaoran's sword.

Sakura screamed. Seijuro looked unbelievingly at Syaoran, who looked as shocked as he was. Syaoran removed his sword. Seijuro fell on his knees. And with one last look at Sakura and Syaoran, he fell on the floor, lifeless.

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and embraced him. Syaoran closed his eyes as he tightened his grip around Sakura's waist. "I told you I'll take care of you," he whispered.

Sakura looked at him. "You kept your promise. You didn't leave me," she said. "Why?"

Syaoran looked deeply into her eyes. "Maybe because," he started. "I love you too much to let you go away without me." Sakura blushed as she looked into Syaoran's eyes. He leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss.

EPILOGUE

Tomoyo and Meiling both sat on the front porch of the dojo. They started eating their lunch outside. Tomoyo prepared noodles and rice cakes for the both of them. Suddenly, they felt a familiar gust of wind. Meiling stood up. "Something's coming," she said.

They both looked at the dojo's entrance and a figure started running towards them. Tomoyo couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Her eyes welled with tears and she ran towards the figure. "Sakura!" she cried.

They both hugged each other, followed by Meiling who grabbed the both of them. "It's so good to see you!" she said.

"I'm here to stay. Seijuro's dead. It's a long story," Sakura said.

"Well, we have enough time and rice cakes to discuss it!" Tomoyo said. She was about to take her to the porch but Sakura grabbed her arm. "I have someone with me," she said.

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at the entrance again and saw Syaoran. "Oh. Is he your—" Tomoyo asked, looking at Sakura with disbelief.

Sakura smiled. "Yes. He is," she said. "Syaoran! Come here!"

Syaoran ran towards them. Meiling shook his hand and Tomoyo gave him a smile. They all walked towards the porch and sat. They started eating and talking about what had happened the time when they had been apart. Sakura caught Syaoran's eye and smiled. It felt so good to be among those she loved.


End file.
